notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindon
'' Lindon'' is a coastal realm which encompasses all the Elvish lands west and east of the Blue Mountains.The main regions include Forlindon, Harlindon and East Lindon as well as the island remnants of the sunken lands of Beleriand. *'Area': above uutfr 42,900 square miles.Mow water. 617,000 square miles. *'Elevation': average. 500 feet.lowest point, beaches at the base of the chalk cliffs Felaigram (S. "Wall of Caves"); sea level at low tide and 2 fathoms below the sea at high tide.highest point. Amon Draug 1,634 feet. *'Climate': average annual precipitator. 40-60 inches.mean annual temperature 5 0 - 6 0 ° F average low. N i n u i 15° F average high. U r u i 7 5 ° F *'Composition': The remnants of Beleriand consist of folded sedimentary rock (slate and sandstone) with lodes of iron.The Elves burn coal, which can be found in abundance in Forlindon, in their hearths on cold nights. *'Notes': The land is covered by rugged hills divided by fertile valleys. Few remnants of the once-mighty Elven-kingdoms survive from the First Age. A light rain or mist falls most days of the year, giving the landscape an ethereal quality. Mosses and ferns thrive in the cool, humid climate, blanketing the timeless stones. Trees in this regionäre mostly coniferous with firs and spruce especially common. Despite the dampness, Lindon is an eerily beautiful place. *'Political Organization': Federation of Elvish Households. *'Rulers': Cirdan the Shipwright. *'Administrative Organization': Most affairs handled locally by heads of noble households. Conflicts between households usually go to the court of Cirdan. Land is held in common, with the distinction between noble and commoner one of wealth and tradition only. *'Population': 14.800 Elves. *'Military': 2000 Warriors and Sailors.1.600 Militia Troops. *'Products': Ships, fish, rope, textiles, herbs. *'Symbol': Cirdan's Device: A White Pelannun on a Blue Field. The magical Elvish realm once ruled by Gil-galad still survives in Middle-earth. It is less prosperous than it was, for many Elves have passed West since the ascendancy of Men. The waning of the kingdom has resulted in a slow cultural drift between the two naturally defined regions separated by the chilly Gulf of Lune, Forlindon and Harlindon still form one realm — Lindon, ruled by Cirdan — but each has its own distinct character. characters Elves: Amboron Andoran Pasdal Anglas Aranwe Aravesse Arminas Cirdan Cúgalen Elenwen Elindiel Felanor Gaerdae Galathil Galdor Geliad Gil-Galad Gildor Inglorion Gîrael Glorinda Neniel Nimglîn Orodriel Pariel Pelnimloth Sûlarin Sûlwen Dwarves: Bain I Bári Brus Redbeard Búlin of Telenaugo Fain Longspear Hurdin Nári son of Bári Old Bair Skogrim Dourhand Thorin Oakenshield Thrár I Thrár III Vanadin Settlements and Points of Interest 1650 T.A. Airasir Amon Draug Amon Ereb Amon Ohtar Anhamar Annon Luin Annost Avatén Barad Annûn Barad Caranthir Belegost Car Sidh Celeb-Ost Cerin Haleth Cortéa Cor Wilishar Culwic Dol Ereb Dolmed Edenathrad Elostirion Eorlond Eredimar Eruimar Estomar Forgelion Forlond Galenros Geleidhien Gondlorthil Harlond House of the Wind Ice Caves I Yegromando Iovithil Lalvenduin Lanthir Lamath Lond-in-Telerrim Lond Telerion Lond Thalos Londalos Lossotil Malthond Mandreth Merlost Milome-i-Tarma Mindolhendi Mindon Bron Mirimar Mirolos Mithlond Nan-i-Naugrim Nenglos Nibbingrod Noegrod Nogrod Nornhabar Oloremista Rathlóriel Rhomros Rhudrant Rhumbad Sarn Athrad Sîr Haleth Talanobel Tarnobel Tel Uivirith Telenaug Telenaugo Teranele Thalos Tir Iawen Tumnogoth Iaur Turonost Urunobel Vinyathrad White Towers Wumag's Lair Zagragathol 3019 T.A. Andoloki Celondim Crookdell Dol Ringwest Duillond Falathlorn Gildor's Halls Gondamon Kibil-Dûm Kheledûl Limael's Vinyard Lunelaith Orodost Noglond Refuge of Edhelion Mount Rerir Ringdale Sarnúr Silver Deep Mine Tham Gelair Thorin's Halls Thrasi's Lodge The Wardspire Peoples Dwarves: *Broadbeams *Dourhands *Firebeards *Longbeards Elves: *Laiquendi *Noldor *Sindar Men: *Rivermen Regions Aingsîr Andram Iaur Anerniath Apariath Ardolyalinya Ardquetto Ascahiriand Belesîr Carbad Naugrim Cáturam Celanoriand Dimurnen Dor-e-Mithalph Dor-en-Aearmir Dor Maglor Dor-en-Eithel Dor-en-Ithil Dor-en-Thuringrath Dor-i-Certhar Dor-i-Gwendir Dor-i-Thilaihath Dor-in-Urundrumath Elven Shores Emyn Beraid Emyn Cûn Ennymier Sirieth Ered Luin Ered Luin Low Lands Erkali Undolaye Hallakale Eryn Luin Estomar Estoriand Ethir Gelion Falas-i-Myl Falear-i-Lhûn Falear-i-Toroni Felaigram Forast Forlindon Forthargelion Fornan Galerant Galfalas Gebir Luin Geleidhien Gelion Gulf of Lhûn Harast Harlindon Harthargelion Himling Himrast Hub Conath Ilávotén Ilinló Isles of the dead that live Laigatía Lailatén Lairiardhon Lildardhon Linduin Lothlann Luinyáwe Luithôn Mänoriand Men Barad Men Forlindon Men Harlindon Merlost Nadhron i-Nachar Nimeithel Nimram Nogothîr Númeriador Pelondolin Pinnath Luin Ras Lindon Ras Toronion Rast Dior Rast Elmoth Rénatén Rónalindon Sandariand Seldariand Sîr Díor Talath Annui Taur Iaur in Enyd Thorin's Gate Tol Fuin Tol Marwen Tol Ramdal Tyrn Haen Tyrn Nimrin Úveduinore Vale of Thráin Vinyalas Vinyathrad Vorondrast references *merp.com wiki category:lands category:elves Category:Lindon